Possessions//
by Creed
Summary: Here Akito's muses about the things he possesses which are most important to him, focusing solely on Yuki.


Author's Notes:  
  
Heyla! ~waves~ Me back. ^_^ With another lil fic.  
  
This isn't connected to the 'Honor' ficcy. Just a  
small Akito POV that somehow managed to creep into my  
brain and force itself to be written. I don't think  
there's spoilers. Having only watched till episode 7 I  
don't thin I can spoil much of anybody. ¬_¬  
  
Well, enjoy ne!  
  
~Possessions~  
By: Cali-chan  
  
I once had a small pet. A puppy. It was small, white,  
and I remember quite clearly it's pink wet tongue that  
would always dart out to touch my skin. I was pleased  
with it. Why? It loved only me. It obeyed only me. It  
was mine utterly and completely and belonged to no one  
else.  
  
I had never had something that only belonged to me in  
the past. Already at the age of four I already had my  
duties as the head of the Sohma clan. Which meant my  
life didn't even belong to myself. I would forever be  
dedicated to my cursed relatives whims.  
  
Then one day I had gotten sick. I wasn't allowed to  
have my puppy at my side while I was this way. So I  
tried to get well quickly. So that my puppy wouldn't  
miss me too badly. Finally after a month I was better.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The creature, it seemed, had quite taken to Shigure  
who fed it while I had been in bed. Its shifted  
affection could be given to the fact that Shigure  
attracted his own kind as the dog cursed Sohma. But  
that didn't matter to me. It was understood that my  
puppy had betrayed me. He had, while I had been sick,  
turned to the first person that had shown it kindness.  
I couldn't forgive that betrayal of friendship.  
  
I had him drowned the next day.  
  
Shigure had shown his disapproval about my decision.  
He said I was too cold and heartless and couldn't  
expect the puppy to love only me. I merely smiled,  
shook my head, and told him to be silent. In this  
house my word was law. A small compensation for my  
entire life being taken from me, the burden of Sohma  
head taking away my health.   
  
The doctors had claimed that my frailty had already  
begun at birth and was a natural course. I didn't  
believe them. I knew it was because of the curse.  
Surely, it had to be that. It took my chance of a  
normal life. It caged me in a weak shell and kept me  
within Sohma grounds. It gave my cousins alternate  
bodies of the creatures of the zodiac to whom I was  
dedicated to every hour.  
  
It seemed my life was damned to be repetitiously  
dull. Merely watching over my cousins' fumble at  
attempts at a normal life only to have them crawl back  
to my protection. A Sohma can only be truly accepted  
by fellow Sohma's.   
  
Then one day, my life forever changed.  
  
It was announced to me another cursed Sohma was  
discovered and was to live within the grounds. I took  
it without interest. What would another Sohma mean  
after all? Just another fumbling life to watch, a  
child to guide who would take up more of my time. But  
I couldn't have been more mistaken.  
  
Sohma Yuki... was exactly the opposite.  
  
The first time I saw him I couldn't help but feel the  
eeriness of the fact that it seemed I was gazing into  
a mirror. We had the same frail body, that thin face  
and wide-eyed gaze that seemed to devour the very  
world it's vision fell upon. Hair that looked  
immaculately soft graciously framed pink flushed  
cheeks, full lips parting to let out a soft breath as  
he shivered in the cold spring air. I was utterly  
captivated.  
  
Unable to help myself I reached out and touched a  
cheek that was as smooth and soft as it appeared.  
"Yuki isn't it?"  
  
"Hai. I am pleased to finally meet you Akito-sama."  
His voice is soft, refined. Belying an undercurrent of  
intelligence despite his obvious youth. I find myself  
smiling despite myself.  
  
From that day forward, if it could be helped, Yuki  
never left my side.  
  
Let me ask you, have you ever owned something  
precious? Something that was worth more that anyone  
could be able to pay? I'm sure you have. And as you  
well know with things of such value you aim to keep it  
hidden, away from others less they taint or treat it  
roughly and un-accordingly. This thing, this precious  
thing that you kept locked away from them so they  
could never take it away. That was exactly what Yuki  
was to me.  
  
He was everything. All my time I wanted spend it in  
his presence. When we were apart time slowed to an  
almost crawling pace. I loved stroking his hair,  
touching his lips and feeling the breath that escaped  
from them warm my fingers. I would often rest my head  
against his chest just to hear his heart beat. To know  
he was alive. I would have him read aloud just to hear  
his voice breaking the silence of the small grove we  
often leisured in. I bought him small toys just to  
watch him play, books just to watch him learn. I loved  
him so much it brought pain every time I saw him  
smile. Pain every time he faltered. And it brought  
even more pain when I saw him grow apart from me.  
  
The outside world beckoned to him with an  
irresistible voice. I couldn't deny his wish when he  
asked if he could play with the other children. I  
couldn't deny him anything if it could be helped.  
Perhaps he still had to learn. Had to learn that  
Sohma's could only truly be with other Sohma's. And  
learn he did. The hard way.  
  
Hatori easily enough erased the memories of his  
playmates after that unfortunate incident. But nothing  
could erase their reactions from Yuki's mind. We grew  
closer after that. Perhaps he realized I was the only  
one who could love him despite his faults. And for  
more blessed years we were together.  
  
Of course we didn't only have happy times. No  
relationship is perfect. I often had to strike out at  
him when he disobeyed or did something I disapproved  
off. It was all because I loved him of course. I  
wanted him to learn, to be perfect. Afterwards I would  
treat the wound myself, with Hatori's assistance, and  
lovingly kiss his tears away.  
  
I loved Yuki. I loved him more than anything.  
  
Then once again he had asked something of me. He  
wanted to move out to Shigure's home, to taste the  
normal life of a High School youth. Of course I  
agreed. How could I not? It is only temporary after  
all.  
  
Later, what had happened with his playmates will  
happen again. And he will return to me. Because he  
knows I love him as no one else can. Then perhaps we  
will grow closer than before. Then perhaps finally  
Yuki will never decide to leave my side again.  
  
I will watch as he fumbles with failed relationships.  
Watch as those foolish people harm him. But I will not  
intervene. Only when he has finally understood where  
he belongs will I pick him up and bind his wounds. And  
once again I will have my most precious thing locked  
away safely, for only me to admire and love.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Hehehehehe... that was weird wasn't it? O_o 


End file.
